


His Greatest Treasure

by ToTheStarsWriting



Series: dragon!Alec [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (like Magnus), Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec loves pretty things, Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder, Domestic Fluff, Jewelry, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Soft and Fluffy, and ugly things, soft, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting
Summary: Dating a dragon, Magnus quickly realized, was a lot like dating any other person while simultaneously nothing at all like dating any other person.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: dragon!Alec [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369069
Comments: 42
Kudos: 780
Collections: Tales of Malec & Dragons





	His Greatest Treasure

Dating a dragon, Magnus quickly realized, was a lot like dating any other person while simultaneously _nothing at all like dating any other person._ To start with, Alec was far more human than he seemed to give himself credit for. Oh, sure, there were things that Magnus could see—now that he was looking for them—that were definitely _imitations_ of human behavior. Things that Alec clearly didn’t quite understand the need for yet still did despite that. Though usually those came about in more social situations. But there were plenty of things that he did naturally that were human-like.

There were also a plethora of things that definitely weren’t human traits. Or things that humans allowed themselves to do. Little by little Magnus was getting Alec comfortable enough to start letting those parts show instead of stifling them.

His possessiveness was one of those traits that could’ve been considered human, as there were plenty of possessive partners out there. Magnus had dated a few. Hell, he was pretty possessive himself. Alec just dealt with it in ways that were different. Like scent-marking. Once he realized Magnus had no issues with being scent-marked he happily indulged himself in it. He’d rub his face against Magnus’ cheeks, his neck, even on his clothes sometimes. Or he’d casually press his wrist up against some part of Magnus, or parts of the loft. Claiming both as _his_.

One of Magnus’ favorite things to discover, however, was Alec’s dragonesque joy for all things _pretty_.

His definition of pretty sometimes didn’t match what others thought, of course. Magnus had found that out when he’d taken Alec on a date in a small costal town in Rhode Island and Alec had instantly become enamored by one of the _ugliest_ windchimes Magnus had ever seen, made from twisted up bits of metal from melted down bullets.

Alec had stared at it as he’d stood outside the little shop it was hanging in front of. “Look at it,” he’d breathed out in awe.

When Magnus had bought it for him, the kiss he’d been awarded was payment enough for having to purchase something so ugly. Thankfully, it was something that disappeared either to the Institute or, more likely, off to his hoard. He didn’t try putting it up in Magnus’ loft.

Other things that Alec fell in love with were a lot more in line with what people tended to think of when they thought of dragons. He liked jewels and golds, metals, things like that. He liked to touch some of the bits of things that Magnus had collected over the years and left strewn about his loft.

However, Magnus’ favorite discovery for Alec’s love of treasure— _by far_ —had to be the love Alec had for _Magnus in jewelry_.

There had been some of Magnus’ partners in the past who’d wanted him to tone down his style. A bit less glitter for some, a bit less jewelry for others. He’d frequently been _too much_ in the eyes of the world.

Alec? Alec loved every second of it.

Magnus discovered that just a few days after learning about Alec’s true heritage.

The two of them were lazily getting ready to head over to the Institute. Magnus to go and do some wards checks after the recent Forsaken attack, and Alec to go do his job and continue whatever plans he and Lydia were cooking up. They’d gotten up early enough that they’d already had time to enjoy breakfast and a shower together. It left Alec dressed, leaning against the bedroom door while he watched Magnus sit at his vanity and get himself ready for the day.

Magnus didn’t think he’d ever get used to the intensity with which Alec watched him. No matter what Magnus was doing Alec seemed to just enjoy watching him. It was flattering.

“You know, you don’t have to loom in the doorway.” Magnus finished off the last bit of his eyeliner before he looked at Alec’s reflection over his shoulder. Smiling, Magnus gestured vaguely to the bench he was sitting on, which had plenty of room.

For a second Alec hesitated. Then he must’ve gathered up his courage or come to some sort of decision. He came forward with only a hint of shyness to sit sideways on the bench beside Magnus. When he leaned in, casually resting his chin against Magnus’ shoulder, it made the warlock’s smile grow. He loved how comfortable Alec was getting with touching him.

Magnus kissed his forehead and then went back to work on his eyes. He hummed a little to himself, mostly focusing on what he was doing. Though a part of him stayed aware of Alec beside him.

“I like your makeup,” Alec said abruptly.

One corner of Magnus’ lips curved upward. “Thank you, darling.” He didn’t say anything other than that. Sometimes Alec still got a little skittish on things. They’d been together long enough now for him to know some things about his partner. One of which was that if you kept your comments low and easy, often Alec would feel more comfortable speaking.

Sure enough—just a minute later, Alec spoke again. His voice was a low and easy rumble that Magnus was already quickly coming to associate with a happy and relaxed Alec. “I like you without it, too. And without your glamour.”

 _Ah, getting a little closer_. Magnus held that thought in and settled for smiling openly at his partner. “As I enjoy you without yours, Alexander. You are beautiful, no matter what form you choose to take.” He paused for a moment. Then he reminded himself _nothing ventured, nothing gained_ and _the worst he’ll do is brush it off_. Magnus turned his head just enough to be able to press a kiss against Alec’s hair. “I hope you know that, just as I often take my glamour off within these walls, you are welcome to do the same. My base wards prevent anyone from looking in the windows and seeing something they shouldn’t, and I’ve changed my door wards so no one can enter without being let in.”

That last bit was something that he’d added the instant he found out the truth about Alec. He wanted his boyfriend to be comfortable here. To feel free enough to let his guard down. If that meant Magnus’ friends now had to knock instead of just waltzing in, it was worth it. They’d probably just assume it was because he didn’t want them walking in on him in any compromising position and he was content to let them think that way.

Alec looked surprised by that. Surprised, and faintly pleased. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, darling.”

The bathroom went quiet after that while Magnus finished up with his makeup. Alec stayed with him, silently watching the whole process. Right up until the moment came to pull Magnus’ jewelry box forward and dig through it. He’d pulled out one necklace and was reaching to hook it on when Alec took it from his hands and hooked it on for him. A gesture that Magnus found a bit endearing.

“You should wear those ones,” Alec said, surprising Magnus further when he pointed toward a set of necklaces dangling from a hook. Though not as much as he surprised him when he added on “The black tourmaline and malachite look good together, and coming to the Institute with a little added boost of protection never hurts. Though the obsidian and garnet rings would be another good choice for that.”

When Magnus turned his head to look at Alec, all he could do for a moment was just blink at him. He watched the little furrow between Alec’s eyebrows as the Shadowhunter leaned in and carefully rifled through Magnus’ jewelry. It took him a second to find his voice. “You know the properties of gemstones?”

“Sort of.” Briefly, Alec’s eyes flashed back to Magnus, but he seemed too caught up in what he was doing to get self-conscious. Or maybe he’d just gotten that comfortable. Back at the start of things he wouldn’t have done any of this. Now, with what Magnus imagined was his last big secret out in the open, and acceptance given, it was like any reservations Alec had were gone or fading. He was gloriously, wonderfully at ease, and Magnus loved it.

“I wasn’t aware Shadowhunters paid attention to these types of things. It’s usually the purview of warlocks.”

Alec shrugged. He nudged a few things out of the way until he found a bracelet made of smoky quartz and black tourmaline – protection against negative energies, and for helping turn negative energy into positive. The black and grey beads were simple, and easily blended with the leather bracelets that Alec set down beside them.

“Shadowhunters don’t, not really,” Alec said, moving to rings next. He picked up and then discarded a few, while all the while Magnus watched. “I picked up on some things from listening to Izzy talk about her jewelry, but most of it is just what I know.” Alec paused and his nose wrinkled a little, lips pressing flat. He rolled his eyes and pushed a large larimar ring out of the way with more disgust than Magnus felt it deserved. “I’ve been in a few mundane and warlock shops. They get so many things wrong it’s a wonder they manage to get a few right.”

The scorn in his words was clear. Alec couldn’t stand when someone did something wrong that he felt they should know better on. It drove him crazy.

Magnus watched as Alec pulled out a few silver rings, and then hesitating only briefly before grabbing a bigger one—fluorite, Magnus thought. He wasn’t paying as much attention as he should’ve. His mind was caught up on what Alec had said; parsing through it until he found some information. “Wait a second…” he said slowly. “Are you telling me you can sense what kind of magical energies each stone has?” It was the only thing that made sense from what Alec had said, and yet the idea of it was mind boggling. Warlocks could do that on a small scale, though usually it took _using_ the stone to really get a feel for it. But he got the feeling Alec was a bit more attuned than that.

This time Alec let out a low hum that was almost a purr. “I can feel magic in everything. It’s easier when I’m in dragon-form, but it doesn’t go away when I’m a Shadowhunter. I’m guessing you can do the same, judging by what you have in here.” A few more necklaces were added to the pile. Then, after a brief smile, his ear cuff as well.

When Alec turned to smile at him, a necklace in hand, what the hell else was Magnus supposed to do except incline his head in permission for what his darling so clearly wanted?

There was something to be said for sitting there while Alec gently decorated Magnus with bits of jewelry. Each piece was put on carefully, Alec’s touch so soft and gentle and _reverent_ , like Magnus was the most precious of things to him. It was an experience that Magnus was more than happy to have. He’d also be quite happy letting it happen again.

When Alec finally had every last bit of jewelry in place he looked up and met Magnus’ eyes with a smile. He looked happy. Well and truly happy without any edge of stress to it. There was nothing in the world Magnus loved to see more.

So caught up in those thoughts, it took him a second to realize that the low “I love you” wasn’t inside his own mind but was, in fact, spoken softly by Alec. When Magnus realized it, was stunned. All he could do for the moment was just sit there and stare up at Alec’s face.

Alec must’ve taken his silence to mean something, and he hurried to fill it.

“I love you.” Brave, beautiful boy, he said the words with strength and an ease that Magnus envied. “I know it might be early, and maybe it’s strange. But this, you, us? My magic’s known it practically from the start. My brain just had to catch up with the rest of me.”

How on earth had Magnus done anything to get so lucky as to find someone like Alec?

Magnus looked at the gorgeous being sitting there with him. Someone who was both brave and so very beautiful—inside and out. Alec had every reason to try living a secluded life. To hide. If people knew the truth about his heritage Magnus had no doubt that they would hunt him.

In some ways Alec _did_ hide. He kept himself and his family safe. But at the same time he was so very much himself. He was a leader. A brother. A friend. He was everything Magnus—or anyone else, really, in Magnus’ opinion—could ever want. Though Alec didn’t realize it, there were undoubtedly countless people who would happily take whatever this man gave them. Not just Shadowhunter women but men as well.

And yet, here he was sitting on a little bench in Magnus’ bathroom, staring at Magnus like the warlock was somehow responsible for hanging the moon and stars. Like _Magnus_ was the single most amazing thing that he had ever seen. _Sweet, brave boy_.

Warmth filled Magnus’ heart so full he thought he might burst. When he smiled, it was wide and free, and it felt so easy to say the words sitting in his heart. “I love you, too.”

He was rewarded with a bright grin that lit up Alec’s whole being. A blink and his true eyes shone through.

When Alec leaned in to kiss him, it was like coming home.


End file.
